Dream A Little Dream Of Me
by Nik.EdwardIsLove
Summary: Fred's death was cruel. It changed George so much that he was never the same! A George's POV, him coping up with the fact that his twin is not more.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Supernatural belong to their respective owners. Anything unrecognizable is a figment of my imagination.**

**Written for Song-Fic Boot Camp Challenge**

**Prompt10: Say Goodbye by Skillets **

**Written for A Supernatural Quote Competition.**

**Prompt: Because I'm an awesome brother. So what did you dream about?**

**Pairing: Fred and George**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family and angst.**

**PS: No twincest intended. **

* * *

**Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

He looked just the same of course, his mouth set in his usual laughter. The same laugh he laughed every time we were involved in a prank, every time something excited us, and every time we were just _happy_. He was wearing my laugh. I almost smiled, but then I looked at his open eyes; I felt a shiver down my spine because everything about that laugh was different. He was not laughing at some joke or prank we had played, or even just because we didn't need a reason too. The more I stared at my twin the more I became aware that the life in his eyes was long gone. There were just glassy…and nothing more.

He lay on the ground, looking so fragile and helpless. I couldn't look away from him, but I knew my family stood in a circle around him, our mother sat by his head, moving her hand through his ginger hair and crying.

Feeling quite numb, I watched him. No, this wasn't true…this hadn't happened. Fred wasn't gone. He was still here…with me.

"Freddie?" I whispered; my voice was hardly audible. I felt someone squeeze my shoulder.

"_Freddie?_" I repeated when he just lay there, not even twitching a bit.

I didn't realize that I had closed the distance between us; I fell down to my knees as tears gathered in my eyes.

"Fred?" I choked.

Again…no reply.

With trembling hands, I closed his eyes. Why hadn't anyone done that before?

A huge amount of pain filled my chest, and I was trembling within. "Fred!" I fell over my brother, clutching him close to me, not wanting to let go. Unable to control the tears, I let them fall. Very soon my cries turned into sobs.

Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did _he_ have to die? Why did he have to leave me…who cared if it was even in death! We were always partners…why didn't I die too?

It hit me again and again.

My brother was dead.

And I was alive.

_Gasping I opened my eyes, Fred stood over me grinning widely. "You looked like you were having seizure!" he chuckled slightly, but was sounding nervous. _

_"Wh-what?" I stammered staring at him, taking his picture...realizing that he was right in front of me. _

_"What I said," he grinned. _

_I simply continued to stare at my brother open mouthed, not believing, I wanted to touch him and make sure I wasn't hallucinating and that he was really here! But I didn't have the guts to do it. What if he was really gone? What if he vanishes and I can't see him ever again? Instead of telling or asking him anything about my worries, "It's cold…" I finally mumbled. Then I realized that I was quite wet, my pajamas were clinging to my body and I was shivering. Where as Fred stood, looking quite warm and dry, still smiling widely. Also, he was holding his wand in his right hand. _

_"What did you do?" I asked, trying to sound normal. _

_"Showered some water on my brother," he shrugged, like it was the most normal thing. _

_"Um, why?" I questioned. No need to panic George, Fred is right _here._ He's not d-…well…he's not. _

_ "Because I'm an awesome brother," he rolled his eyes and then grinned. _

_Unable to play it cool, "Oh Fred!" I jumped from my bed and hugged him tightly. _

_"Hey!" Fred exclaimed, but I ignored it and continued to hug him. He froze for a moment, and then was hugging me back, patting me in a comforting manner._

_He was here…it was all a dream. And I was bawling, like a child. _

_"So, what did you dream about?" he simply asked, as soon as I released him but held onto his shoulders, just to look at him. _

_"I had the most terrible dream Fred! The _most_ terrible one…"_

_"Hey…it was just a dream Georgie…it ain't real mate," instead of laughing his arse off at my abnormal actions, Fred patted me on the back. It always had been like this, we always knew when we are to laugh things off…and when we had to be serious, only when we were alone of course. It was a whole different scenario when they were surrounded with people. _

_"Right," I nodded fervently and watched him, making sure he _was_ here. _

_"Just a dream…" Fred smiled. _

_"Yeah, just a dream." _

_I smiled back weakly. _

Gasping, I jumped out of my bed searching for my twin brother across the room. All I saw was his cold empty bed. Trembling, I walked up to it; sitting on it I touched the sheets. The sheets were as cold as I felt.

Tears began to fall down my eyes, and then I couldn't keep it in anymore. I cried…I cried until it was difficult to breath. "Fred!" I mumbled and curled up in my dead twin's bed, repeating his name over and over. My brother…My best friend…My other half was gone…he was _really_ gone. He wasn't here to tell me it was just a dream…because it wasn't. Fred Weasley was dead. For the first time we had been separated. And for the first time I was really alone.

When the tears had subdued, I got up from the bed and walked up to the mirror and stood in front of it. In my mind, I was hoping to see Fred in front of me. But the person I saw in reflection was no where even an inch closer to how Fred was. All I saw was a broken man looking back at me. His eyes were sunken and had bags underneath. His cheeks were hollow. He looked extremely tired…and _dead_. Just dead. Then I realized that this soulless person was me. It was _always _going to be me. Fred was gone…and he was never going to come back.

This time…it wasn't _just a dream_.

I continued to stare at myself…without a shadow of a smile on my face. Without the very smile wearing which Fred had died.

At that moment, I knew that I could never be the same. No matter how much time passed, I would never heal.

No matter how long _I_ lived; I would never ever be the same.

* * *

**A/N: Aww! Writing this made me really really really sad! I have always loved Fred&George (I know, who hasn't?) and Fred dying in the seventh part, it was just cruel! Poor George! It must have been forever hurt. I remember JK telling, 'of course he was never right…' *sigh***

**I hope you weren't confused with it (George dreams a dream within a dream) and liked it. **

**Please review, and lemme know your thoughts. **


End file.
